J. Lucien Felswift
Physical Description An uncouth gaunt plagued with a slight case of myopia, he, as a Val’kyr-risen, did not faced the indentured servitude brought about by the Scourge and their Plague of Undeath. He almost always wears an ambiguous scowl upon his face whenever he goes about with his daily routines and rituals. Immediately after, he begins to grow irritated; he seems to wrinkle his nose in disgust as if he smelled a revolting odor. Also, he tends to furrow his brows when frustrated. Once he is driven to his inevitable tipping point, the wispy lights in his eye-sockets illuminate with brilliance. The hair that rests on top of his scalp is noticeably unkempt and greasy. Sometimes it is concealed by an alchemical turban he likes to wear, preferring that over the standard gas masks for protection. It is quite strange that his natural hairstyle was eerily similar to those of the Darkspear Trolls while he was still alive; and he still keeps it that way in the Unlife. Despite his receding hairline, he makes up for that loss by letting his swamp-green hair grow wildly out of the sides and the back. The strangest characteristic of his hair is that his right side-burn is slightly longer than his left side-burn. He keeps them that way as a constant reminder of the fiery explosion that resulted in his untimely death, and to never supplement vital reagents in any happenstance. He is usually seen wearing a carmine cravat loosely wrapped round his neck, and a timber-wolf corset tightly wrapped round a grey shirt. Alongside those, he wears a faint, red wine dress with a light coat that matches; a pair of calico shoes; and a golden-rimmed monocle lodged into his right eye-socket. On his left ring finger, he wears a golden ring with a green speakstone upon it. He occasionally has an oaken churchwarden pipe lodged into his mouth and filled with burning herbs. When he stands about, he slouches either as a sign of his weariness or to accommodate for those whom are shorter than himself. He used to take bold, headstrong strides whenever he walked from place to place; now he leans on his cane, careful with every step he takes. His body and breath reek of burnt herbs and tonic water respectively. Personality Fiercely independent and stubborn at times, Dr. Felswift questions authority and steps out of line on a regular basis, drawing the ire of the higher echelon at certain points. He believes that those of authority only remain so if they utilize the defiance thrown at them to justify that they are qualified to be in power. He sees Alchemy in itself a frontier that has yet to be completely explored, and treats it as such, usually applying unorthodox methods and disregarding traditional theories to become enlightened on his own accord. Beating to his own drum, he sometimes works on his alchemical research and experiments through a single duration lasting several days without any rest to refresh his mind, seeing it as a test of endurance instead of the sheer torture it truly is. In the most obscure of happenstances, he goes off lecturing on whatever comes to mind as though what he has is going to slip from his grasp at any moment, completely ignoring everyone else trying to converse with him as if they are not even there. Unwilling to accept anything at face value, he is rather skeptical towards the knowledge he knows more so than the knowledge he does not know. Usually lax in his work ethic, he does not go about seeking theories on his own accord, but rather allows for them to come to him by their own conscious and dictates. Being one who prefers to use and to abuse rather than to spare the rod, he sees that asserting dominance over the initial cause can solve every problem. He has almost no regard for life. When pushed to his limits, he would even dispose of another in cold blood to teach any other rapscallions a lesson in not following others blindingly off a cliff. His wrath seems to stem from him continuously seeing firsthand the increasing numbers in rotbrains. He never has, and currently does not, belong to any religious orders based on faith alone, instead preferring to study the esoteric writings of mysticism and spirituality on his own accord. However, he has in the past attended a few of Father Lucas Tenebraeus van Bruyden's Shadow Sermons that were held at Deathknell. When he is not busy at work, he passes the time by taking walks along the countryside of Tirisfal Glades and resting beneath the shade of the trees to contemplate philosophical problems in both his prior and current societies. This relaxation, yet exertion, of the mind, body, and soul have enabled him to convince himself that individuals themselves are but their own higher powers, influencing their own fates while influencing the fates of those with whom they associate throughout their existence. While resting under the shade of the trees in the countryside, he usually smokes an oaken churchwarden pipe packed to the brim with burnt herbs while reading over missives and tomes. Considering his Gilnean upbringing, he has a generic hostility toward every walk of life in Azeroth, believing them all to be inferior to the Forsaken, especially those from his native soil. He is not biased towards who he brands with his bouts of racism, members of the Alliance and the Horde alike fall under his ire, seeing them as nothing more than bestial savages who would serve their purpose in life better as test subjects. Even though he loathes all living creatures, he shows some fascination in the psychological and sociological heritage of the species he reckons have reached sapience. History Pre-Service Background J. Lucien Eelswift (his name prior to his Unlife) obtained the title of Doctor and subsequent right to practice medicine after he shadowed the Moon Doctor of the Blackwald for a couple of months, as was the Gilnean countryside custom back then. Although Dr. Eelswift ran his practice as a Physician and Surgeon from his own hovel in Emberstone Village, he frequently strolled all across Gilneas with his portable apothecary cabinet and medical suitcase to help those who were bedridden. While he charged a modest sum of gold for his services, he was willing to accept other forms of payment, whether they were favors, reagents, second-hand tomes, produce, livestock, and/or temporary room & board. From that, Dr. Eelswift amassed a small library and various specimens from which he educated himself further in the fields of medicine, herbalism, anatomy, physiology, comparative anatomy, and alchemy. Around the time when the Greymane Wall was built, Dr. Eelswift received a black grimoire as a form of payment for tending to a mysterious stranger's wounds. Subsequently, Dr. Eelswift taught himself in the ways of the warlock, albeit with great struggle. Despite having a natural inclination toward pyromancy, he was only able to obtain basic proficiency with Demonology. While he was able to identify and examine other demons on theoretical and surgical levels, the only demons he could summon were Imps and Fel Imps. Despite those setbacks, he was able to bind a Fel Imp to indentured servitude, the terms and conditions of which included: writing correspondence, jotting notes from tomes Dr. Eelswift was too busy to read, helping with the practice as an assistant, and collecting reagents. Unfortunately, the people of Emberstone Village eventually found out about Dr. Eelswift's use of a grimoire and a Fel Imp. For that, they stripped him of his title, his license, and his hovel; then they banished him to the Northgate Woods. During his exile there, Dr. Eelswift found a long-abandoned hovel from which he continued his education in the warlock ways and began his more reckless alchemical experiments. Ultimately, one of those experiments cumulated in an explosion, a fire, the hovel's destruction, and Dr. Eelswift's death. Society Record Once recalled to Unlife and informed about the Royal Apothecary Society, J. Lucien Felswift rushed to the Apothecarium, only to find out from a memorandum on the bulletin board that the opening was for a branch that was then stationed at New Agamand. He then took the first zeppelin bound to Northrend and arrived at New Agamand & the temporary encampment of Branch 27-B. Shortly after he arrived, he was interviewed and invited into the branch by Lady Ariietta Frostwalker, then the Master Apothecary of that branch. Once in Branch 27-B, Felswift's title of Doctor and subsequent right to practice medicine were immediately reinstated. While at Northrend, Dr. Felswift assisted with then Lord Apothecary Seita Gray's project: the "Contingency Plan" to produce a strand of Blight specifically for Orcs. After the Kor'kron found out about it and ran the entire branch out of Northrend, Dr. Felswift volunteered himself for Commander Mardian Anatola's Northern Barrens Guerrilla Campaign. During that campaign, which was a mild skirmish in the greater Siege of Orgrimmar, he served as its Head Physician and Surgeon; and in that capacity, he helped burn a watch tower turned trade post, fought alongside the Blightguard, and tended to their injuries whether they were from battle or from the barren environs. After Dr. Felswift and the others returned to the Apothecarium triumphantly, he was bestowed by Master Apothecary Gray the rank of High Apothecary for his military service. Shortly thereafter, Dr. Felswift was named the Head of Research and Development once he had seized it from Lord Apothecary Vaniya, his inactive and missing predecessor. As such, his tenure as Head of R&D was the only one to be affected in its entire duration by the decree by Master Apothecary Gray that banned Blight. Dr. Felswift's tenure was marked by the shift of considerable powers and perogratives from the Lord Apothecaries to the High Apothecaries, which led to the former rank's extinction. Sometime after Sarah Matthews rose to the Master Apothecaryship, Dr. Felswift ventured off to Pandaria so he could research Mogu flesh-shaping and the ways of Pandaren apothecaries he read about from secondary sources in the Apothecarium Archives that were gathered back in the Master Apothecaryships of Mortecia and Aguste von Verderben. Once the funds from Branch 27-B stopped arriving for reasons then unknown to Dr. Felswift, he turned to "more pedestrian" means: namely the alchemical reconfiguration of the Golden Dream he learned more about in New Cifera into an addictive, liquid drug that could be sold on the Black Market. In time, through his dealings in the Pandaria criminal underworld under his alias, Ossus the Tactician, he amassed a modest fortune as a small-time crime boss. With that, he was able to purchase a hovel in Greenstone Village from Miss Meila, carry on his reseach, and expand it toward the acquisition of quite a few Pandaria artifacts for the Apothecarium Archives. Once Dr. Felswift returned from his hiatus, he found out that his old branch was liquidated long ago and had been reformed under its current name: Branch 27-B. He then immediately requested and was granted a transfer to that branch by the High Council, led by then High Apothecary Emmberr Belamoore. His rank of High Apothecary was reinstated, and he helped with repairing the speakstones to their former functional capablity. Shortly thereafter, he was named an interim Head of the Blightguard after the resignation of Shawne Deathbourne. In that capacity, Dr. Felswift rallied the branch for Purgation Front to research more into the Blighted Oil found in the Ruins of Southshore and to improve upon the designs of Blightstar technology. After Purgation Front, and after Forsaken High Command's selection of Grand Apothecary Brodsky Redplague, Dr. Felswift was transferred from being an interim Head of the Blightguard to being Head of Testing. Unlike his previous tenures as Head of a division, his tenure as Head of Testing was lackluster; he resented how High Apothecary Belamoore was the Head of R&D at that time, and he had little desire to head the Testing division. As a result, he secluded himself in a makeshift broom-closet office in the Apothecarium Archives to write The Dynamics of a Blightstar. He only managed to scrawl an incomplete draft of it. He secluded himself in the Apothecarium Archives for a considerable duration, so long in fact that he did not find out about how his pre-written, in case of an emergency resignation letter was sent to his branch through a clerical error until it was months too late. Dr. Felswift then appealed to Grand Apothecary Thaddeus Seenwood and High Apothecary Ethyl Plagueguts, which resulted in the former letting him back in as an Apothecary. Quotes "Now leave me to my peaceful sleep, / For I'm yet a soul Death shall reap." Associates Former Life * Gilneans ** The Moon Doctor of the Blackwald, deceased, mentor * Demons ** Istanuk, aka "Stan," Fel Imp, indentured servant Unlife Royal Apothecary Society * Master Apothecaries ** Lady Ariietta Frostwalker, former employer ** Seita Gray, former employer ** Sarah Matthews, former employer ** Fiobia, former colleague * Grand Apothecaries ** Aldous D. Structo, former colleague ** Brodsky Redplague, former colleague & former employer ** Eralos Feliwin, former protégé & former employer ** Thaddeus Seenwood, current employer * Lord Apothecaries ** Taldin LaMaunte, former colleague ** Vaniya, former colleague ** Servais, former colleague * High Apothecaries ** Nethal Bryant, former de facto mentor ** Ash N. Shadow, former colleague ** Alice, former colleague ** Sullivan, former colleague ** Emmberr Belamoore, former colleague & nemesis ** Ethyl Plagueguts, colleague * Apothecaries ** Allcordius Shadowbane, colleague & former confidant ** Mausolia Blackthorn, former colleague ** Fang Masterson, former colleague ** Onmius Darkdoom, former protégé ** Fernand Argustus, former protégé & former colleague ** Nathanial Putreside, deceased, former protégé ''& former colleague ** Darius Gloomrot, former ''protégé ** Mordavrin, former colleague ** Randall Phlegmins, deceased, former employer ** Poth, deceased, former colleague ** Julian Maynard, colleague ** Morferius Agamand, colleague ** Cerriphan d'Galdis, colleague ** Phaedra Samson, colleague ** Valinette Verloren, colleague ** Cloviah Bayne, protégée ''& colleague * Blightguards ** Mardian Anatola, former colleague & nemesis ** Caleb Alexander Farinoth, former colleague & rival ** Roldan Achard the Second, former colleague & rival ** Vicente Bleak-Heart, former colleague ** Shawne Deathbourne, former colleague ** Rouille, former ''protégée & former employer ** Vanleria, colleague ** Jonathan "Jon" McCallum, colleague Forsaken * Lady Ofelia Nicolo, friend * Father Lucas Tenebraeus van Bruyden, friend & spiritual mentor * Coleman, acquaintance * Cyrus Blightstav, deceased, acquaintance & former associate * August Dedricks, deceased, friend & former colleague * Vicar Hilthegaard Askenlund, acquaintance Goblins * Kusafiri Buckshots, deceased, former associate * Jeebs Bombscotch, acquaintance & fence Pandaren * Meila, friend & associate External Links Felswift's Armory Page Felswift's Tumblr Blog Category:Royal Apothecary Society Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Category:2013